


MILF Snarry

by bellowingStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Genderbending, Good Severus Snape, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, MILFs, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Top Harry, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellowingStars/pseuds/bellowingStars
Summary: The tasteful relationship between Harry and Snape but gender-bent!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 35





	MILF Snarry

“I’m so horny”! Harry yelled into Hermione’s and her shared room. Hermione was sitting on her bed reading, she looked up and gave Harry a dirty look. “That’s gross” She deadpanned, “go talk to your girlfriend,” she said to Harry annoyed by her disruptive and flat out disgusting behavior. Harry thought that was a great idea then decided to sneak down to the dungeons and wait for Snape to finish her rounds and prepare. There were a lot of things Harry had to bring, but thankfully she had recently gone to a magic sex shop. There she had bought a sneaky sex bag that she was just waiting to use with Snape. Grabbing the bag and her invisibility cloak she headed out into the common room being quiet as possible. Moving past the furniture silently, walking through the magical portrait without making a sound. But when she went down the stairs she accidentally creaked on a few steps and went down the hall Like a ninja. 

Down deep as the castle could go where the halls stunk of a familiar musk Harry approached Snape’s quarters silently whispering the password, “dark princess”. The door swung open with a force making Harry jump back, still, she went inside and shut the door making sure no one was around to notice.

Once inside carefully she hung her cloak somewhere she would remember in the morning and got to work. Harry’s vajayjay was tingling with excitement, she had put on an outfit that she knew would make her lover go crazy. Straps tightly hugged her thighs holding up a pair of knee-high pink stockings. A small piece of dark fabric covered her plump ass, then wrapping around to the front to cover her freshly waxed pussy that she got done for cheap. Harry had bought something that she knew would last due to the probability of it being ripped off so the outfit was perfect. Around the room and Snape’s bed laid rose petals and sweetly scented candles. Not only that but inside her bag she had many toys that were now laying out on Snape’s nightstand. 

Suddenly Harry heard the door open, quickly she hid the bag away and jumped onto the bed before her girlfriend could come in. As soon as the door opened, Snape gave a surprised “Harry!!” Before looking around and smirking at her small lover sitting on the bed so seductively. “I'm so glad you're here” she spoke lowly and in a slight growl that made Harry's core shake. Snape’s smirk didn’t fade as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Placing hands softly on Harry’s inner thigh she roughly connected her lips with Harry’s soft ones. Harry tasted like strawberries and it was obvious that she had wanted this for a while. She had made sure to just kiss Harry enough to make her want more. Not liking this Harry shoved her tongue into Snape’s mouth and quickly gave in to her dominance. Moaning Into the kiss, Snape immediately wanted more and started to undress Harry. Quickly she removed Harry’s shirt exposing her breasts covered by the frilly bra. “Wow,” she breathed, this time Harry smirked and said to her excited lover “there’s more where that came from”. Snape couldn't control herself and went for her skirt next, pulling it down revealing the tight lingerie that Harry had put on earlier. Harry kissed Snape again, not wanting her lover to go too fast. Melting into it Snape made out with Harry until she had to break away for air leaving Harry panting. Harry was unclasping her bra but Snape told her to stop as she wanted to do it herself. Happily, Harry stopped And let her girlfriend take full control. 

Once her breasts were exposed to the cold air, nipples stiffened immediately, Snape chuckled, flicking at one of Harry’s tender nips. Although Snape rather enjoyed the view that went on in front of her, she started to kiss Harry’s neck making sure to leave lots of love marks so everyone knew she was taken. Snape kissed and sucked on the same spots till they turned purple leaving her a moaning mess. Harry not wanting to be the only one exposed started to unbutton Snape’s shirt, this revealed her black lace bra barely holding in the huge breasts that were spilling out of the cups. Snape stopped biting at Harry’s neck to take off the rest of her shirt and take off her bra, leaving her breasts free for Harry to grab. She always Loved how huge Snape's chest was. When Harry started to form feelings for her now lover she kept “accidentally“ touching them during class with simple pokes or bumps here and there.

Harry took her breast and started sucking on her nipple making Snape moan just as much as she had been previously. Snape started to rub Harry's clothed pussy when she suddenly started to laugh. “W-what,” Harry asked nervously, shaking her head Snape said, “no it’s just that you’re already so wet for me“. Again chuckling in her low gravelly voice this drove Harry insane, Harry Moaned “touch me” Snape smirked her devilish smirk “beg”. At first, she refused but when Snape stopped touching her she couldn’t take it anymore. Begging for her lover to touch her pussy she whined for Snape to “p-please, I need you to fuck me” this made Snape rip off her panties leaving nothing on but the straps and the knee-high pink stockings exposing Harry’s pussy to the room. Snape stared “nicely waxed” she praised and smacked it gently.

Slowly Snape rubbed her lover's clit making Harry get closer and closer every time to the point that Harry came for the first time. Snape still wore her pants and stopped abruptly making sure she made a show out of her taking them off causing Harry to whine. Now both of them were exposed and Harry was just all the more turned on now, Snape used one finger to touch Harry’s quivering clit. “AhH” Harry loudly yelled out. This wasn't enough and Snape rubbed at her clit now with three fingers with long strokes up and down Harry's soft pussy. At this point, Snape was so turned on by her lover she was leaking out onto the bed from her position above Harry's breathless body. She had to do something for herself as her love was a pillow princess stuck in her pleasure. 

Getting off the bed and no longer fingering Harry she went over to the nightstand and looked at the toys that were laid out. Snape looked over at Harry who was still catching her breath, “honey do you think you could do something for me?” Snape asked her lover, setting off curiosity in her eyes. “May I tie you up?” Harry nodded profusely excited for what Snape had in store. This excited Snape, she always wanted to try something a little more on the BDSM side with her lover. 

Grabbing the rope that Harry had left on the nightstand, Snape knew exactly what she was going to do. Having envisioned something similar to her lover, she read up and practiced the best she could, even buying some secret toys of her own that she was just dying to use. Unbeknownst to Snape, Harry had always been somewhat of a masochist. But her pride had always stopped her from revealing that fact to others. She perched herself above Harry with legs spread right above her face. She was tying up her lover's wrists and Harry had the brilliant idea to lift her head slightly so that her mouth would be perfectly allied with Snape's wet pussy. Slowly to make sure Snape didn't notice right away she slid her tongue over and into her labia, Snape felt this immediately but was busy figuring out the knots she was tying and gave a grunt in response. Harry took this as permission and slid her tongue in the direction of Snape's clit, she poked and prodded at the knob getting sounds of pleasure out of her lover. Soon enough Snape could no longer focus on the knots and instead started hovering over Harry a moaning mess. Little whimpers escaped Snape and Harry knew she was going to cum soon and did her best to hit the same spot over and over again until Snape couldn't take it anymore. Snape was no longer able to hold herself back and released on Harry's face. 

Harry lifted her face out from under Snape, mouth sticky she liked her lips holding eye contact with Snape. By now Harry's arms were tied together but not connected to the bedpost before she was totally out of motion she lifted herself and kissed Snape’s soft lips smiling sweetly as she tried to re-enter Snape’s mouth with her tongue but Snape broke the kiss growling “it's my turn to be in you” she said cooly to the smaller woman before hooking her hands to the bedpost. Snape thoroughly enjoyed Harry looking like this, her naked body laying on her bed ready for anything Snape wanted to do with her. Snape got off of the bed and headed over to her closet in the back of her room. That was slightly covered by a shelf that was carelessly put in the middle of the room. It held various ingredients for potions and other charms. Now in the dark closet, Snape pulled out a box that she had been saving for a few weeks. Inside there was a flogger, some strawberry lube, a bright pink dildo that was two-headed, and Snape's favorite that she picked up was a low heat candle that was safe for Harry's soft skin. 

Walking out of the closet, Snape saw that Harry was looking quite bored as she had never been the patient type. “Have a look at these,” Snape showed her the contents of the box. Making sure her partner was comfortable she asked “which of these can I use?” Snape asked her lover who was still tied to the bedpost. Harry gave Snape the devil's grin and simply said “all of them” this made Snape smile as Harry then said, “I like it rough”. 

They went over safe-words and decided ‘Magic’ was perfect. Taking out the lube first, Snape coated her fingers and Harry's entrance with the sweet liquid, first, she slid one finger into Harry's tight hole. She continued to thrust and stretch Harry until she was able to fit in three fingers, deciding Harry was ready she grabbed the dildo and pushed it into Harry's entry, making sure to be careful and let her get used to its size. “I'm ready '' Harry told her lover letting her know it was ok to turn on. The snakelike thing started to buzz slowly inside of her at its lowest level letting Harry build up over time. Snape grabbed the candle before lubing up herself and the other side of the dildo, stretching and fingering herself as she yanked her lover's hair making her moan. She slowly slipped herself on the rubber snake moaning out as the vibration hit her insides. Slowly she got used to it and began to thrust making it slide in and out of not only her but Harry as well, turning up the vibration they both were moaning messes as. Both of them were very close but Harry came first who happened to be a squirter and followed by Snape. 

Snape removed the vibrator from herself but left it in Harry turning down the volume low so that Harry could calm her body down a bit. Snape waited for a few minutes before she grabbed matches to light the candle, once lit wax started pouring instantly falling on Harry's soft skin. This stimulation was new to her and she loved it. The pain felt so nice with the vibration but she wanted more as the candle wasn't enough. Her moans got louder as more wax was poured onto her chest and inner thighs. “P-please I need m-more” she begged her dominant lover, making her smile. This made Snape excited for what came next “more what dear?” she said with an innocent act. “M-more p-p-pain” Harry suddenly yelled out, hurting her pride in exchange for the pleasure. This aroused Snape even more who then put out the almost used up candle ready for the next toy.

She grabbed a bullet vibrator from the nightstand being one of the things Harry brought with her.  
Covering it in lube she gently pushed it into her vaj near her G-spot and grabbed the controller from the table she started at a high volume to get Harry off. This caused Harry's breathing to increase and she let out small pants. Snape flipped her lover on to her stomach and helped Harry onto her lap, taunting her whisper into Harry's ear “this is payback… for eating me out without permission” and gave her a hard strike with the flogger making Harry moan. Over and over again Snape would strike Harry's ass with the flogger until it was tomato red “you know, I've always loved your ass” she said as she fingered dangerously close to her anus. 

Harry was exhausted and gave the safe-word 'Magic' she said weakly, Snape figured she would be at her limit soon anyways to put the flogger down and started to untie her restraints. Once Harry's arms were finally released and she rubbed at the known marks on her wrist. “How was it?” Snape asked her tired lover as she picked her up and headed towards the bathroom. “Absolutely brilliant” Harry whispered now tired, Snape gave out a chuckle. Snape was very happy, she got to have the best sex with the one she loves the most in the world. They chatted a bit as Harry waited for Snape to get the tub ready. “You were great,” Snape said to her lover as she put Harry in the tub and soon followed. “Yeah? So were you” harry smiled to herself and winced when the hot water met her arse that still stung from being hit. Snape noticed said “oh I'm sorry love, your ass it's just so tempting” this made harry giggle “come here” she patted her on her lap, and harry sat straddling her lover. Snape smiled and grabbed her hand “I love you”.


End file.
